Two Sides of a Coin
by Nonliving-Nightmare
Summary: Fiona and Damian are still stuck on Rockfort island. They survive the explosion and bump into Chris while Robby, Claire, and the others are unknowingly headed toward the Antartica base where Alexia and Alfred are waiting for them. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The sequel has arrived. I get really bored so yea I decided to go ahead and write it. Great for me bad for you, the imaginary readers I make up. And you might need to read the last 3 chapters of my other story, Sibling Mayhem, to make some sense out of this.

Fiona: I hate you. (Tries to burn contract) Why won't it die!

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?

Robby awoke from a long sleep to find Fiona gone, leaving the large motel room empty. He couldn't believe she had drugged him. The phone started to ring, causing his headache to become much worse. He stumbled toward the phone but tripped over a rug.

"_I hate my life"_ Robby thought, getting back up and answering the phone. "Yea, what do you want?"

"I'd like to meet with you, Mr. Reed." An unfamiliar, strange voice said.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Robby shouted into the phone.

"Don't get so uptight, Robert" the voice replied with a small chuckle. "Don't worry you can trust me."

"You didn't answer me. Who are you?" Robby persisted.

"In do time, my friend. Soon, I will tell you all you need to know. Meet me at the diner just a mile up the road. We shall speak then" The voice said and then the line went dead.

"Wait!" Robby shouted but knew it was no use.

He didn't really want to go but there was something about the tone in the man's voice. It was almost hypnotizing. He wasn't sure if he could trust this person but with the things he's went through in Raccoon City, it was worth a try. It seemed everyone they met betrayed them in some way except for Jill and Carlos. Robby's mind always came back on the two. He just wanted them to be safe but now wasn't the time for this. He had to find out what this person knew maybe it could help him stop Umbrella and his sister.

Robby changed out of his ragged and torn shirt and jeans. He looked at the scratches and cuts on his body, slowly running his fingers across them. He winced at the pain but he couldn't let a few scratches stop him. He put on a gray T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He knew that if he had to fight then his outfit might not be the best choice but he didn't know anything about this person. He could be strapped with dynamite. Going in with a machine gun and a vest might be a bad idea. Robby saw the episode of X-Files where the bank kept blowing up and he didn't want to be trapped in that kind of nightmare although the one he is in was bad enough. He slipped a handgun in under his shirt and slightly into his pants and he loaded a few clips and put them in his pocket. He didn't want to scare the guy but he definitely wasn't going unarmed.

Robby left the shabby motel, although it was better than some, and jumped on the only motorcycle left and made his way towards the diner.

After Fiona had left the motel, she decided she should contact Umbrella and warn them about thegroup Seth had talked about andRobby, although it could mean certain death for him. Fiona got off of the motorcycle. She was standing in front of a large building with the Umbrella pharmaceutical logo on it.

"_Right in the middle of a freaking city. Are they trying to have an outbreak?" _Fiona thought to herself, walking through the electronic, sliding doors. She walked up to the receptionist desk and cleared her throat.

"I am Fiona Reed and I'm here to see your boss." She said in a loud voice.

"Oh Ms. Reed, it's so nice to see you. The company was worried about youafter the incident involving Raccoon City." The receptionist said warmly.

"I'm sure they were" Fiona said, with a little disgust in her tone. "After all, I'm one of the best."

"Yes you certainly are good. You're on the level of William Birkin and Albert Wesker." The receptionist said, supposedly a compliment.

"Who are both dead." Fiona added. She never liked Birkin and Wesker. They always got the most attention. She was kinda glad they were dead. "Are you going to let me in anytime today or are we just going tostay here andchitchat?"

"I apologize Ms. Reed. Please step in the elevator and I'll send you to the top floor." The woman said gesturing towards the elevator.

Fiona stepped into the elevator. It went to the top floor and opened into a bright, white room with a door. She stepped through the room and opened the door. The room had many windows and a view that overlooked the entire city. A chair turned around and revealed a man. He was a tall, old man. His face was wrinkly and his hair was gray. He was in his late 50's.

"Fiona, it's so good to see you. It would have been a shame to lose all my best researchers." The man said with a gleam in his eyes. "What brings you here my dear?"

"I've come to warn you that there are people who want to destroy Umbrella." Fiona spat.

"Oh you mean those ignorant S.T.A.R.S. members? Don't worry they aren't a very big threat to us." The man laughed.

"Listen Jacob" She yelled "There is another organization that wants us destroyed!"

"Please. Let me worry about that. Why don't you just go down to the underground lab and start working?' Jacob said, humorously.

"You don't understand" Fiona mumbled before stepping out and making her way to the trolley that would take her to the underground lab.

Robby opened the door to the diner and stepped inside. It was full considering it was nearly in the middle of nowhere. A waitress came over to him and asked him to follow her. He did. She led him to an empty table.

"Please sit down. I'll be with you in a moment" She said before going to another table.

"_Surely this guy wouldn't be crazy enough to try anything."_ Robby thought, waiting for his mystery guest to show himself.

A figure in a black, clearly expensive, trench coat sat down in front of Robby. "Hello Robert. It's very fortunate that you decided to join me." The man said.

"Who are you?" Robby asked, prepared for anything.

"You may call me Trent" The man smiled.

"Trent? What do you want with me?" Robby asked, staring at the mans' smile. Somehow his smile was quite disturbing.

"I came to give you these" Trent said, pulling out a blueprint and handing it to Robby. "This is a map of an Umbrella building. I want you to infiltrate it."

"Why me?" Robby asked as he took the blueprints and looked them over.

"You do want to stop Umbrella and your sister don't you?" Trent asked, his smile becoming wider.

"What can I get you" the waitress from before said, butting in.

"I'll have a cup of coffee" Robby said, his gaze stuck on Trent.

"And you, sir?" She asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine" Trent said.

The waitress left and came back with a cup of coffee and handed it to Robby.

"How much do I owe you" He asked, pulling out a billfold.

"It's on the house" she said warmly and walked off.

"Now wouldn't it be awful if something happened to these nice people" Trent said, with a small laugh.

"You!" Robby said. He was getting sick of this guy.

"Calm down. It would be very unfortunate if you had an accident." Trent said squinting his eyes. His smile had disappeared and a look of seriousness had taken its' place.

"What do you want me to do and when?" Robby asked, trying to calm down.

"I want you to prepare and three months from now your mission shall take place." Trent said smiling again. He stood up and searched through his pocket. "Here's a credit card with a limit of $10,000 dollars on it and there is an apartment in a city three hours from here for you to stay in. It's right next to your target. You only have a few months. Make sure you're prepared." The mysterious man named Trent left the diner, leaving Robby with a credit card, a blueprint, and keys to an apartment.

"_I guess I better get a move on. This guy made it sound like this would be tough."_ Robby thought to himself as he got up and made his way to his bike. He drove off towards the city he was supposed to go to.

Fiona was in a lab by herself. She normally would be working with a few other scientists but after Vanessa had tried to kill her and Seth had betrayed her, she wasn't going to risk it.

"_People are just tools. You've got to remember that Fiona. If you let yourself trust someone, they'll just use you. Don't let them use you, you use them_." Fiona thought to herself as she put a vial into a fridge. She still had the virus Vanessa and she had created but it was her creation, she wasn't going to let anyone have it.

"This could take months to recreate Birkin's G-virus." Fiona said out loud to herself. "If I only had a small sample of it or maybe a test subject with it, then it'd be easier to recreate it in large doses."

"You mean like this one" A young man said, stepping throughthe door. He was slightly taller than Fiona. He was well-built. He had blonde hair and blue-eyes and was wearing a lab coat.

"_Wow he's cute"_ Fiona thought to herself. "_No, he has blonde hair. You have bad luck with people with blonde hair and you were just saying how people were tools. You can't afford to get close. Oh screw it._"

"Thank you" Fiona said, grabbing the sample from his hand.

"Do you need any help?" The man asked.

"Um sure but why don't you tell me your name first." Fiona said, slightly blushing.

"Oh sorry, I'm Damian." He said, holding out his hand.

"Fiona" she said, taking his hand and shaking it. "Let's get to work. This might take a while."

End Chapter 1

Okay the first chapter...they always seem to suck...of course so do the second, third, fourth and so on in my stories. Just kidding I hope. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Fiona: Damian. I love you.

(Damian walks in)

Damian: Who are you talking to?

Fiona: Oh um no one (stands in front of mirror)

Okay so another blonde guy...believe me he's smarter than Seth so don't worry...I just can't believe Fiona's falling for him...women they never learn. Now all I need is for Robby to fall in love with someone. Hm maybe I'll bring Jill back. Don't know tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so let me tell ya some news. My friend, laughing-maniac-of-fire, has finally written a Resident Evil fic called The Beginning To An Endless Nightmare. Be sure to read for I am co-writing it that is if you want to. Now I shall continue the tradition of thanking my reviewers. Thanks to laughing-maniac-of-fire for reviewing...it's good to have really good friends or in her words "a rockin' babe" and Burningbridges who has read my other story and then this one. Jill...hm I may do that in later chapters I just have to find a good place. That is all...story below.

Chapter 2: Dead Man Walking

Robby had been out all night getting drunk. He had to do something fun before he went to his doom which happened to be tonight. Three months fly by fast, especially when you know your chances of survival are slim to none. There was a knock on the door. "Must be the Grim Reaper" Robby mumbled before getting up and stumbling to the door. Upon opening it, there stood Trent.

"Are you ready, Mr. Reed?" Trent asked, the smile from the diner returning to his face.

"Yea, just let me get dressed and everything." Robby replied making his way to the bedroom. He changed his outfit and put on agreen shirt with a blackbullet-proof vest over it, knee and elbow pads, and a cup just in case. He had bad luck with that general area. He slung a high-powered rifle and a machine gun over his shoulders and loaded a handgun and put it in his holster along with extra ammo. It was amazing what you could buy with $10,000. He walked back to Trent and followed him outside.

"Now what do I do?" Robby asked, he still had a slight hangover.

"You do as planned" Trent had said before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Oh great. Let me find the way why don't you." Robby said aloud, somewhat annoyed. Robby took a look of the blueprint and noticed an air vent. "This could work to my advantage."

Meanwhile:

"This virus is harder to reconstruct than I thought it would be" Fiona said, admiring Damian whenever she had the chance.

"You're right. Birkin was a genius. It could take.." Damian was saying before he was cut off.

"And I'm not!" Fiona shouted. "I'm better than Birkin. Just wait and see. I'll recreate this virus in no time!" Fiona yelled before stomping out of the room. _"I was a fool to ever think I could work with him. I should have known better._"

"Fiona, wait!" Damian called, running after her and grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry Fiona. I didn't know what I was saying. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?" Fiona asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Because I love you." Damian said before leaning in and kissing her.

"Good enough reason for me" Fiona said, glowing. "Let's get back to work."

"Right." Damian replied, following Fiona back into the lab.

"_Okay, maybe using the ventilation shaft was a bad idea"_ Robby thought, trying to squeeze his way through. He finally squirmed to the end of the narrow shaft before emerging into one of the hallways. He began dusting himself off when an alarm went off.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" The alarm warned repeatively

"_Great, just great. I've already been discovered._" Robby thought to himself when a young girl flew by him.

"Run if you don't want to die and nice butt!" She shouted as she ran pass him.

Robby wasn't sure what she was talking about until he saw two soldiers appear at the end of the hallway holding assault rifles.

"Hey wait for me!" Robby called, chasing after her.

She slowed down just long enough for Robby to catch up. They ran to the end of the hallway when a helicopter appeared outside in front of them.

"This can't be good" She said as she grabbed Robby's arm and dragged him into another hallway as the helicopter began shooting, killing the soldiers that were behind them. They continued running but the helicopter appeared to their left and continued to shoot. The girl rammed her shoulder into the door at the end as Robby ran through behind her.

In the room, there were several soldiers. The young girl dropped her gun then quickly dropped and grabbed it, firing a round into the explosives behind them. The last thing the girl saw was a man holding a gun to her head before they were both tied up and blindfolded.

With Fiona:

"An intruder? It couldn't be." Fiona said aloud, praying that it wasn't her brother.

"Fiona, what's wrong?" Damian asked, looking up from the microscope.

"I'll be right back." Fiona said before leaving the room and venturing to the control room. She flipped through the camera's until she came to two people being tied up.

"Take them to Rockfort Island" the man who had captured them said. "We'll deal with them there."

"Rockfort Island? I guess I better prepare for a long trip." Fiona said to herself before leaving the room and heading towards the storage room. _"Brother, I don't know if I can save you but I'm going to try. You're the only family I have left._"

"Fiona? What are you doing in here?" Damian asked, entering the storage room.

"I'm going to save my brother." She replied, grabbing a shotgun and a magnum

."You'll be classified as a traitor. They'll kill you. Please don't do it." Damian pleaded.

"I have to."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"No. It's too dangerous. I may be classified as a traitor but you won't be. You'll still be safe."

"I'll stall them as long as I can. Please be careful" Damian replied before taking Fiona in his arms and kissing her again.

"You can't bribe me you know" Fiona responded, pushing him away.

"It was worth a try" Damian said, leaving the room.

"_I'm going to miss him but maybe it's for the best that she didn't get too close._" She thought, then resumed taking supplies.

Robby:

Two men untied the blindfolds and took off the handcuffs. They gave them both numbers before knocking them out.

"Ouch." Robby said, slowly getting up. "Why do I always get hit in the head."

"Hey I also got hit." The girl said, dusting herself off.

"What's your name?" Robby asked. It was too dark for him to make out any visible traits.

"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield." The girl said. "What about you?"

"I'm Robby. Robby Reed." Robby replied in a masculine voice but had to quit because he started chocking.

"What were you doing at the Umbrella building?" Claire asked, taking out a lighter and flipping it.

Robby saw that she had reddish hair and blue eyes. They were some of her main features. She was wearing a black shirt with a red top over it and a pair of blue jeans.

"I was trying to put an end to Umbrella. What about you?" Robby replied, still examining her.

"Same here and well I was also trying to find my brother, Chris." The girl replied, a look of sadness washing over her face. It was quickly replaced by horror when something stumbled in front of the jail cell.

"I blame all of this on you." Robby said, backing up to the wall.

"Me? I saved your butt!" Claire responded.

"Oh yea some save. We're trapped in a jail cell with zombies outside.

"I can kill you right now if that would be any better."

"Shut up, now!" A man said outside the cell.

"You're not a zombie. Well that's nice to know. And I would like to see you try." Robby said, as well as throwing a few insults at Claire.

"Fine, I'm leaving you both to rot in there." The man said and walked to a corner of the room and sat down.

"It's not like it's locked anyway" Claire said, pushing open the cell door. "Ever wonder if this is why Umbrella always loses?"

"I hope the zombies eat you both!" The man yelled. "Now get out and let me die in peace!"

"Fine we're going." Claire said, picking up a knife on the counter and entering the door in front of her.

"Why do I have to follow her?" Robby asked aloud, looking up at the sky like he was praying to be struck by lightning.

With Fiona:

"I'm glad I found this abandoned jet. Now I can fly to Rockfort Island." Fiona said as she operated the plane and flew in the direction of the island.

A few hours later Fiona arrives at the island. Smoke and fire ravaged the island along with horrific creatures. She was going to have to be careful if she wanted to make it out alive. She couldn't see any place to land the jet so she picked up a parachute and jumped out, letting the jet crash into the ocean. "_Maybe letting my ride crash wasn't such a good idea_" She thought to herself as she landed on the island, drawing her handgun.

End Chapter 2.

Claire...yay? Okay I'll be honest. I'm not really a Claire person but I can tolerate her. She isn't really that bad I just like Jill more then Ada then I guess you could say Claire. Anyway don't worry I'm not going to make her die or anything...well I may make her do some weird stuff but nothing outrageous I promise (crosses fingers behind back). And yes this was a short chapter because I wanted it to be.

Claire (with a shotgun): What was that?

Me: Oh nothing. Hey look it's laughing-maniac-of-fire.

LMOF: Hi everyone! Why is she pointing a shotgun at your head?

Claire: Because he is an idiot and is trying to get me killed.

LMOF: Oh okay. Can I do it?

Claire: Sure (Gives shotgun to LMOF)

Me: I take everything back!

LMOF: Too late! (pulls trigger).

Seriously she would do that to me if I gave her a chance or if she ever got anything that could be used as a weapon.

LMOF: Hey look a chainsaw!

Me: Where did you get that?

LMOF: Fire-Kitsune-Demon gave it to me.

Me: Aw crap. They both hate me...I'm going to die.

Give me a review laughing-maniac-of-fire if you don't care and anyone else out there that might happen to read this.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

Okay first off I'd like to thank, of course, laughing-maniac-of-fire for reviewing. I've just noticed that I haven't given a disclaimer any for this story so I'll do that now. I don't own Resident Evil or any of its' characters or zombies, too bad, or a yellow pokadot bikini (closes closet door). Oh a quick note: I'm gonna try and get as many chapters done before school starts back...because then I won't update hardly any (yes I do care about my grades...it's pathetic.). It may not be many chapters though for I just bought three video games and I have to go somewhere in about a week but yea I'll do my best.

Chapter 3: Evil Emerges

Robby had followed Claire through a door and up some stairs. They were now in a graveyard. A crashed helicopter lay next to them. They walked by it when flames burst out of it and a case slid into the fire.

"Hey Claire, why don't you stick your hand in the fire and grab that case?" Robby asked with a smirk.

"Oh sure, just as soon as I slam your face into one of the tombstones." Claire replied with a glare in her eyes.

"I was just kidding." Robby said, crossing his arms.

"Too bad because I wasn't."

"Lighten up will you? Just because we don't know where we are and the place is crawling with monsters doesn't mean we can't have fun." Robby said, about to relax his arm on her shoulder.

"Touch me and I'll show you a monster" Claire retorted.

They were halfway through the graveyard when music started to play and a zombie wearing a yellow pokadot bikini, with a yogurt in its' hand, came out of the ground.

"Disgusting!" Robby shouted as he shielded his eyes.

"Can't see!" Claire screamed, rubbing her eyes.

Robby grabbed the combat knife from Claire and threw it at the hideous zombie, the knife going through its head.

"I don't think anything would look good in that bikini" Robby said, avoiding looking at the zombie while plucking the knife out of its head.

"Hey I have a bikini just like that!" Claire yelled.

"...It wouldn't change how you look." Robby said before walking to the gate at the other end of the cemetery.

"Thanks...wait that was a compliment right? RIGHT?" She asked before running after Robby and grabbing the combat knife from him.

"Hey that's mine!" he said, screaming like a baby.

"Suck it up. I'm the one who found it in the first place." Claire said, as she opened the gate. They were in some kind of courtyard.

"Quit firing at me! I'm going to come up there and rip your eyes out you maggot!" A woman screamed.

A light was shined down on Robby and Claire and machine gun fire hit in front of their feet.

"Jump!" Robby said as he took Claire by the arm and jumped behind an overturned truck, with a woman behind it.

"Robby?" The woman asked.

"How do you know my na..." He started until he looked up at the woman. "Jill!"

They ran towards each other in slow motion, holding out their arms, until Claire tripped Robby.

"If you haven't noticed, we're being shot at. Now's not the time for romance." She interrupted, kicking Robby in the leg.

"Ow!" Robby said, standing up.

"I guess I'll take care of this." Claire said, picking up a gun off a dead man behind them.

She waited for the person to quit firing, then she shot the light out and shot two more rounds.

"Don't shoot. I give!" A screeching voice said.

Claire wasn't sure if it was a banshee or some other mythological creature or worse something Umbrella had created. She still had the gun raised but her thoughts were put to rest when a young boy jumped down from the guard tower.

"Who are you?" Robby asked, his arm around Jill.

"My name's Steve Burnside." The boy answered.

"Can I kill him now?" Jill whispered to Robby.

"No. That wouldn't be very lady-like." Robby replied, whispering. "Let me do it."

"Why don't you come with us?" Claire asked, the screeching still in her ears.

"Sorry but you'd only slow me down." Steve replied, running through a door in the courtyard.

"Yea I hope you die" Claire said to herself only to have Robby and Jill agree. "So your name is Jill...you wouldn't happen to be Jill Valentine would you?"

"Yes I am." Jill replied, a look of curiousness on her face.

"Have you seen my brother, Chris?" Claire asked with high hope.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for him when I was caught and brought to this island with Barry Burton." Jill replied.

"Oh I see." Claire said, all hope leaving her body.

"Barry Burton? What exactly happened to you and Carlos after Raccoon City?" Robby asked, slightly confused.

"Well...Barry saved Carlos and me. We flew to Europe. There, Carlos went to buy supplies, but while he was gone Barry and I got captured. We escaped when the island was attacked and wefound a plane. There wasn't enough room for everyone. Barry had to decide between me or a sandwich...the sandwich won." Jill answered, taking a deep breath.

"Why didn't he just make a Jillsand..." Claire was saying but was cut off.

"You finish that sentence and I'll put a whole handgun clip through your head." Jill said angrily while pointing her gun at Claire.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Good enough" Jill replied, putting her handgun away. She walked through the door that Steve had taken, Robby and Claire following.

Fiona slowly poked her head around the corner of the building she had landed by. Two soldiers were standing in her path. She'd have to get rid of them if she was to continue looking for Robby. Like that of an assassin, her footwork was silent and delicate. She rushed up behind one of the soldiers, stabbed a knife into the back of his neck and then quickly grabbed the other one by his neck. She snapped his neck and let his body fall to the ground.

"Who trained these soldiers? The tooth fairy?" Fiona asked aloud not knowing she would get a reply.

"That would be me." A man said, jumping down from the top of the building. The man had blonde/goldish hair, shades were covering his eyes, and he was wearing mostly black.

" Albert Wesker? You're alive?" Fiona asked in amazement.

"Yes I am." He answered. His face showed no emotion.

"How did you survive the explosion?" Fiona asked, holding her ground as the man moved toward her.

"I injected myself with the T-virus." He replied with a slight smile, although it was barely noticeable.

"It was you who attacked this island wasn't it? Why did you do such a thing?" Fiona asked.

"I no longer take orders from Umbrella and my employers want the T-Veronica virus that Alexia created." Wesker replied, his smile becoming larger.

"I won't allow this!" Fiona yelled, charging Wesker.

"I don't think you have a choice." He said before throwing a punch at the charging Fiona.

Fiona ducked under the punch and did an uppercut on Wesker, causing him to stumble backwards. She punched Wesker in the face twice then kneed him in the stomach and turned and swung her right elbow back, hitting him in the face.

"I guess the virus didn't make you superhuman after all." Fiona said, letting her guard down.

"Don't get cocky. Now that I see how you fight this will be easy." Wesker laughed before rushing at her with uncanny speed. She tried to block but he was too fast. He punched her in the gut. His punch had such force that it threw her into the building behind her.

Fiona got back up, coughing up blood. She ran at him but his speed was greater. He slammed his arm into her face, causing her to fall down. She tried to do a sweep kick but he brought down his left foot on her leg, nearly crushing the bone. Fiona let out a scream of pain but Wesker merely laughed at her. She brought her free leg up and hit Wesker in the face but it didn't even phase him. He applied more pressure to Fiona's leg. Fiona let out another scream. She gave up the struggle.

"That was fun. Any last words before I kill you?" Wesker asked, taking his foot off of Fiona's leg.

"You need me" Fiona replied through her pain.

"And why is that?" Wesker asked, obviously entertained by this statement.

"Because of this." Fiona said, taking out a vial from her pocket. "This is my virus, the P-Virus."

"And why are you offering it to me? Is it simply because you fear death?" Wesker asked, becoming more curious.

"No. Umbrella will soon be finished. I have nowhere else to go. My brother was probably killed on this forsaken island. I really have no more reason to live. Kill me if you want but you saw how good I was. I can help you." Fiona said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Fine. I suppose you're capable of helping me. Now get up and let's go." Wesker said. He wasn't exactly sure if she was telling the truth but she was experienced. She held her own against him in combat but of course no human being could defeat him. She was also smart. She was one of the best at Umbrella although he was better, of course. Maybe she would prove to be useful after all. Even if she was lying, he could always kill her later.

Fiona forced herself up off the ground. Her leg hurt so badly that she could barely walk. "_Wesker. I can't believe he's so strong. I can't believe the virus gave him such power._" She thought as she held the virus in her hand. She slowly handed Wesker the virus. He took it without question and began walking away. Fiona followed him as best to her ability.

End Chapter 3.

Okay another short chapter but that was only because I ran out of ideas and I kept reaching for my PSP. I did bring Jill back though so give me a break. I promise I'll try to do my best with the next few chapters but I'll have to get supplies and clothes and everything else for the place that parents send their children for punishment called school, especially high school. It's 10x as bad especially if you have an English teacher that is an evil grader...I have a B in her class...it's ruining my average...stupid 92. Seriously this is what I'm like when I go back to school so forgive me...to make it up here's a somewhat funny character time of a thing.

Claire: Funny? Your definition of funny is someone bungee jumping off a cliff without a rope.

Me: Yea that's awesome funny...well not for the person who jumped off the cliff but funny for me.

Claire: You are such an evil person

LMOF: He's not evil. He tries to be but he's actually really nice.

Me: I am not nice!

Robby: Man that bikini thing was weird.

Jill: Not as weird as...

Nemesis comes in the room with a pink tutu on and starts dancing around the room.

Jill: That.

Robby: Well it's still better than...

Wesker comes into the room also with a tutu on and joins Nemesis.

Robby: Spoke to soon.

Fiona: Well it's definitely better than...

Claire comes into the room with a tutu on.

Fiona: IT'S HIDEOUS! RUN AWAY!

A crowd of Claire fans gather outside of house with pitchforks and torches.

Crowd: Take it all back!

Me: Never.

Crowd: Fine you leave us no choice. Bring in Ms. S

Me: No not her! I give! I'll delete the whole story if you want just not her.

Okay yes Ms. S is the teacher I hate...I changed her name/initial for security reasons. The bad thing is she's also my sponsor/advisor all through high school. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave me a review...and I know I went on about my personal life for too long. I apologize again.


	4. Chapter 4

NO REVIEWS! (Pouts) Oh well wasn't really expecting any. Even my friend hasn't reviewed...actually I haven't talked to her in some time now. I'm sure she's under a rock somewhere keeping cool and waiting for the sun to set (yes I can now insult her without worry and she really does hate the sunlight...). Anyway I want to apologize for that last chapter. It was somewhat rushed and I think I made my characters act a little weird you know like Jill screaming at the top of her lungs...I've actually been thinking I could turn that into a twist so bare with me. Now a disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything else at least not that I know of.

Chapter 4: Not Logical

Jill, Robby, and Claire had entered a small wooden cabin, most likely sleeping quarters. Zombies had ambushed them from both sides of the room. Jill and Claire shot them while Robby flung to Jill. He didn't really feel safe without a weapon. If worse came to worst then he could at least use Jill as a battering ram, although she probably wouldn't date him after that. A zombie came uncomfortably close to Jill but she had shot it before it could grab her. The three explored the small cabin and found a box of bullets and a green herb.

"Hey it's a green herb!" Jill said enthusiastically. "We could use this if we were to get injured or if someone shot someone in the leg.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to pick it up. It could be booby-trapped." Robby warned Jill but she waved it off and gave him a smile that he couldn't argue with. She picked the herb up, then 20 bandersnatches burst through the window and crowded the room.

"Put it back!" Claire screamed. Jill did so and then all the bandersnatches left.

"Well that was odd. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Jill apologized "Wait what am I apologizing for! You should mind your own business blondie!" Jill shouted.

"First my hair isn't blonde and second you nearly got us all killed!" Claire replied with a shout.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper." Jill said, her normal self returning.

"Are you all right?" Robby asked. "Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm fine" She replied. "Let's check to see where this door leads to."

The three walked through the door and found themselves in a room with blood and bodies scattered all over the place. Claire walks to find a window and a zombie beating against the glass. She picks the ammo up by the window when the zombie bursts through, knocking her down. Robby ran and kicked the zombie, causing it to fall, and slammed his foot on its' head. Another zombie had came from behind Claire and grabbed at her. She managed to get her combat knife. She slammed it into its' head before it could bite her. Jill had shot one that was crawling towards her in the head. Claire noticed a pair of guns on the zombie that had crashed through the window. She picked the M-100P Semiautomatic Pistols up.

"Score!" She yelled in excitement.

"When am I ever going to get a weapon?" Robby mumbled then crossed his arms and started pouting.

"I don't think you really have the right to be upset. You did shoot me in the leg." Jill replied with the matter of fact voice.

"That's right you don't know. I'm a government agent or at least I was." Robby said, explaining his and Fiona's story to Jill.

"Fiona works for Umbrella? Why didn't Carlos tell me any of this?" Jill asked looking confused.

"Nice story but maybe it's not a good idea to stay here for long" Claire said, putting her new weapons on her sides and taking out her handgun.

Jill handed Robby an extra handgun before they left the cabin. They walked around the narrow path where a body was. As they approached, something pulled the body from the path.

"I'm not an English professor but I think this is called foreshadowing." Robby said, looking at the blood-soaked grass where the body had been.

"What is this "foreshadowing" you speak of?" Claire asked in a Russian accent.

"Yes I never heard of such a thing" Jill said.

"Uh well I'm not really sure either. I just remember my English teacher saying it about a moment in a story kinda like this one." Robby kinda laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"RIGHT" Claire said, moving along the path.

Fiona wasn't sure where she was. It must have been the training facility. She recalled her encounter with the giant worm as she sat down and rested. The thing was huge. It had made a lunge at her but she had jumped back in order to dodge it. Wesker had shot at it but it retreated underground. The worm came back up and swallowed Wesker whole. She didn't wait around for it to do the same to her. She ran through the double doors and ended up in the main entrance she was resting in now. As she finished her thoughts something slimy came through the double doors. It was covered in slime, goo, and dirt.

Minutes earlier:

"Let me out!" Wesker shouted, punching the inners of the worm. "Stupid Tremor ripoff" he said as he kept punching the worm. He finally punched a hole in it, killing it, and dug his way to the surface. He entered the double doors that was in the yard.

"Wesker!" Fiona shouted, surprised to see him alive, again.

"Thanks for your help. I was almost worm chow." Wesker said angrily, wiping some of the slime and mucus off.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Fiona said, bowing to Wesker. The truth be told she was hoping the worm would kill him but sadly it didn't. It just made his hair shinier.

"Let's go" Wesker said with a growl.

Steve was using the computer he found and opened a file with the words "Redfield" on it. He thought it might have something to do with Claire but a picture of a young man popped up instead.

"Chris!" Someone said from behind Steve. He turned around to see Claire running towards the computer.

"Is he related to you?" Steve asked.

"Yes he's my brother but why does Umbrella have a file on him"

"It looks like they're tracking him. Why don't you send him an email and tell him to come get you?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Good idea! I can send an email to Leon who can tell my brother." Claire said, typing the message and the coordinates.

"I was only joking." Steve said, before walking off.

Robby and Jill came rushing into the room with some kind of material.

"We went back and got the suitcase. It had some kind of material in it." Robby replied, breathing hard. "Now we can get through that gate without having to worry about the metal detector.

"Oh I already took care of the metal detector" Claire said, pointing to the system. The wires were ripped apart. She walked through the hallway, holding the original hawk emblem.

"You could have told us that" Jill said angrily.

They threw the material away and followed Claire back to the courtyard where she put the emblem into the sealed gate.

Steve had climbed over the gate after leaving Claire. He didn't need any help from her. "_People aren't reliable"_ He thought to himself, entering the huge palace.

A laser rested on Steve's forehead. He jumped behind apillar justin time to feel a bullet fly by his head.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" Steve yelled in his unusually screechy voice.

"Who are you? Who sent you here?" A voice came from above him. It was as bad, if not worse, as Steve's voice.

"I'm Steve Burnside" The boy answered "and who exactly are you?"

"I'm the person in charge here. I am of noble blood. I am Alfred Ashford" The man laughed.

"You sound pretty cool. Any chance you know a way out of here?" Steve asked, standing into view, his bright red hair covering his right eye.

"What? I'm not letting you escape and address me properly!" Alfred said, going into a fit.

"Calm down, will you. I'm sorey. Come on let's work together." Steve said, walking up the stairs to stand face to face with Alfred.

"Wha? Are you mentally challenged? I'm trying to kill you and here you are standing in front of me weaponless asking to cooperate. Is this some kind of trick?" Alfred asked, pointing the rifle he carried upwards.

"No I just think you're cool! Be my mentor!" Steve said, falling to his knees and begging Alfred.

"I suppose I shall be your mentor. Come. We shall discuss our plans in my torture chamb...I mean bedro...er my office yes my office that's it. I shall introduce you to my sister, Alexia, for I find you worthy." Alfred said, leading Steve to who knows where.

Fiona resisted the urge to shoot Wesker with her shotgun. She knew it would be useless anyway but it was just so tempting.

"You know I can read minds too" Wesker said, looking at Fiona

"Uh oh" Fiona said.

"Maybe I should carry the shotgun and the magnum and the infinite rocket launcher you've got stuffed under your shirt." Wesker said, holding out his hand.

"I need some weapons you know." Fiona replied.

"Fine you can keep the shotgun and magnum but the rocket launcher's mine" Wesker said.

"No I won't give it too you" Fiona screamed and started crying.

"Guess again" Wesker said, holding the rocket launcher in his hands.

"How the? Dang your superhuman skills" Fiona said.

"Don't hate me because I have super abilities and particularly good hair." Wesker chuckled.

"_I hate you and your ugly hair!" _Fiona thought.

"What was that?" Wesker said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing your excellency." Fiona said, kissing Weskers' shoes.

The island was starting to look more like a circus, than a deadly island of doom. Will the groups cross paths? What will happen if they do? What kind of evil plans does Alfred have for Steve? What's up with Jill? So many questions so little time and half of them won't even be answered thanks to the people at Capcom for their lovely, mysterious backgrounds (don't sue.)

End Chapter 4.

It took me a long time to write this and I'm not very happy with it. I think I could have done better. I need something to catch a few more peoples' attention. Maybe I'll go with a different summary. Anyway my muse has left me! I don't know where she's gone and I'm running out of juice. I'm thinking about starting another story to give me a little time on this one but I don't know. And yes I did mean to put sorery...because that's what it sounds like when he says sorry...a combination between sore and sorry. I may be the only one but his voice gets on my nerves but I do like his hair.

Fiona: So that's how Wesker keeps his hair so shiny and stiff...with worm guts.

Claire: Look it's that green herb again. Let's play with it. She picks the green herb up and bandersnatches come out. She puts it back and picks up again and so on.

Bandersnatch: Forget you lady! The bandersnatches rip Claire apart and eat her.

Me: HAHAHAHAHA! Deserves you right.

Claire fan: That's right keep on laughing just wait. (Plants bomb on the side of house)

Me: Wrong house...that's my sisters. (House blows up)

Sister: Alright I'm blonde and I'm angry. Who did this!

Claire fan: I should go now.

Jill, in a drill sergeants' outfit: Run you maggots! Keep it up or I'll feed you to the giant worm!

Steve and Aflred: Yes M'am!

Wesker: Look at them. All having their own little fun. None of this is making sense. (Grabs radio) Yes I'd like to order a number one value meal.

Radio person: So that's one air strike on a bunch of dufus's. Is that all for you sir?

Wesker: Throw in a number four along with that.

Radion person: So that's one air strike and an assassination on the author. That'll be $12.00. Your order will be arriving shortly.

Yes I just threw together random bits and pieces. Personally I liked the last one...but I did think of it. Give me a review and tell me how good/sucky it is. Flames are even welcomed just tell me what you think. It would help out a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to my reviewer Burningbridges.. I appreciate you reading and reviewing this and I hope you continue to do so. A disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil I promise nor do I own this body...the aliens do (cowers in fear).

Chapter 6: Things Turn Ugly

Robby was in a panic. He was trapped in a room that was overbearingly hot with twogoldenlugers in his hands.

"Help!" He shouted, beating against the case that had slid into his escape route.

"How long are we going to leave him like that?" Jill asked, her good side telling her to help while her evil side told her to let him fry.

"Until he says I'm the best" Claire answered, sitting down in a chair watching Robby suffer. "All you have to do is say 'Claire rules and your and idiotic moron who deserves to die' and I'll let you out".

"Never" He screamed ramming the case with all his might but with no effect.

"This may take awhile" Claire said as she opened a magazine entitled: "101 Ways To Kill An Ignorant, IdoticMan You Hate". She began reading the magazine. "Hey look,locking him in a room and burning him alive is in the top 5!"

Meanwhile:

"This is humiliating!" Steve said.

"What's wrong my dear Alexia?" Alfred asked, kneeling and kissing Steves' hand, believing Steve was Alexia.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean the make-up and the womens' underwear doesn't bother me. It's this stupid wig." Steve sighed, adjusting the slanted wig.

"In time you will come to understand and enjoy this" Alfred said with a laugh "but until then we have work to do".

With Wesker and Fiona:

Wesker was as good with directions as Fiona was with cleaning. Just a look at her apartment showed that this was a lie. She was surprised he found his way out of that giant worm.

"I think it's this way or is it that way?" Wesker said, holding a map of the training facility.

"What are we even doing here?" Fiona asked. "The T-Veronica virus wouldn't be anywhere around here."

"Would you shut up! I'm trying to read the map." Wesker snapped.

"Typical male idiots. Never wanting to ask for directions and besides you have it upside down." Fiona laughed.

"If you think you're so smart why don't you figure it out" Wesker retorted. He was obviously mad.

"Fine I will. Hello Mr. Decaying Zombie Person. You wouldn't happen to know which way to go would you." Fiona asked, walking up to a zombie.

"Grrrough Moan" the zombie mumbled trying to lift up it's hand but it fell off.

"So that's a left here and a right at the next intersection. Thank you!" Fiona said before shooting the zombie in the head. "See what happens when you take the time to ask for directions?"

"Yea, the person you asked ends up dying. I like your style but how did you understand that zombie?" Wekser asked.

"It's all in the moans, growns,and growls." Fiona responded.

"I think you killed the leader." Wesker said, pointing to a large "herd" of zombies coming out from the path they needed to take. "Typical, the area we need to go is swarming with creatures that wants to eat us. Looks like we're in for a fight"

"Sorry but I'm busy broadcasting this on the wildlife channel. Good luck!"

"What? This isn't what I had in mind."

"Here you can see the pack ganging up on their helpless prey."

"What do you mean helpless? And Prey?" Wesker asked punching the closest one, sending it into the large group behind it forcing the others back.

"When the prey was pushed into a corner, it fought back but how long can it keep it up?"

"Why are you referring to me as an it?"

"Hush here comes the best part of my observation! Now we see the innocent prey pulling out a rocket launcher and blasting the predators to pieces. This proves that the wildlife channel is indeed exciting."

"You better be glad I don't kill you" Wesker snorted as he stepped over the dismembered corpses, occasionly stepping on the few living zombies' heads. "And I'd never watch something like that."

Back with Claire and the others:

"About time you let me out!" Robby yelled, lunging towards Claire but she side-stepped him causing him to land face first on the ground.

"Wasn't what I was expecting but that'll work." Claire said.

"Are you okay Robby?" Jill asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine, lets just find a way out of here." Robby replied as he passed Claire.

They explored the palace and found the door where the lugers were to be placed.

"Come on hand them over" Claire said, holding out her hand.

"No I just got them and I nearly died doing so, thanks to you." Robby replied, hugging the lugers. "I'll make you a deal. Give me something automatic and you can have them."

"Sorry but you're not Steve. Now hand over the weapons or I'll throw you back into that room." Claire threatened.

"Come on. Please!" Robby begged.

"Fine here I just so happen to carry spare submachine guns." Claire said, holding out the weapons. They traded weapons and Claire put the two guns in the door.

There was a desk with a computer on it and a large window behind it. To the threes' left there was a music box. They fiddled with the computer and the music box. They must have lucked out for the music box did a weird thing with two puppets and slid aside to reveal a hidden passage. They moved toward it but a monster jumped through the window. Its' long arm stretched out and hit Jill, knocking her against a bookshelf. It turned its' attention to Claire. It once again used its' arm but it picked her up by the head and slid her along the desk, knocking the computer and all the papers off. Claire had managed to grab a pencil and slammed it into the creatures arm. It let out a screech and dropped Claire. She gasped for breath and rolled off the desk. Robby pulled out his new submachine guns and unleashed a "rain of bullets" upon the hideous monster. The monster stumbled backwards from the barrage and fell out the broken window, already dead.

"Are you okay?" Robby asked running to Claire, helping her up.

"Yea I'm fine."

"What about you Jill?" Robby asked, turning to her.

"Yes I'm still in one piece." Jill replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

After the three regrouped and reorganized, they entered the hidden entrance. They walked down the dimly lit corridor and opened a door to find themselves outside on a bridge. All three shuddered at the thought of having to walk through the pitch black night.

End Chapter 5

Okay yea I didn't spend much time on this chapter. I know it's really short but I have plans so I was in a hurry (like you actually care). I promise I'll make the next chapter really good you have my word.. If I don't then you can burn me alive...or you can take me to a book store and torture me with good books that I can't buy because I'm broke...you choose.

Claire: Hey I got to do the torturing for a change!

Robby: Please don't start the tradition of torturing me again! I'm one of the main characters!

Author (yes the author returns...wait aren't I the author?): Don't kid yourself. Jill is more of a main character than you are. Just consider yourself as a sub-character.

Robby: What! This can't be true. (Reads through script) Why does Jill get to be the main character?

Author: Just look at her sweet face.

Jill, now dressed in a Japanese Anime Schoolgirl outfit: Hehe!

Robby: NO! This can't be!

Jill, smiling sweetly: Review please!

I've watched too much anime...


	6. Chapter 6

No reviews so no thanks. Well I guess I could thank the small number of people who read this. So thank you. I promised this chapter was to be good so I'll do my best! A lot of humor and some action, hopefully, ensues. And be sure to check out Burningbridges and mines' story and the rest of her stories, they're really good.

Chapter 6: Future Surprises (These names are becoming even more random.)

Wesker was having a hard time fighting the urge to throw Fiona out of the submarine, the only reason he could was the fact he would probably die too. The ride was taking longer than expected and all Fiona could talk about was how she could never find a good man and when she did a twist of fate would separate them.

"Would you shut up all ready?" Wesker yelled, losing his temper for a slight second.

"Geez who rained on your parade?" Fiona asked sarcastically.

There was complete silence for little over two minutes until Fiona started talking about her problems again.

"Kill me, kill me now"

"Did you say something? Oh well it most likely was a profanity or a death threat" Fiona sighed and continued talking.

"What, you think you know me now?"

"Yes I'm also a major in psychology."

"Really?"

"No but I'm a genius I say I could be if I wanted to."

"Stupid no-it-all bi..." Wesker mumbled.

"Wesker are we using another profanity?"

"_I really hate her. I should have killed her when I had the chance. I still could but maybe she could talk someone to death" _Wesker thought and then let out a sigh.

The submarine finally reached its destination. Wesker came running out with Fiona following him, still talking.

"Hey wait up. I'm just getting to my traumatic childhood experiences. Talking about your feelings really help. You should try it!" Fiona yelled.

"The only problem I need to go away is you!" Wesker called back to Fiona.

"Oh come on. Surely there is something bothering you that causes you to be so evil. Maybe a certain person who's always been better than you no matter how hard you try?"

That statement stopped Wesker in his tracks. "Now that you mention it, it all started when this hothead joined the S.T.A.R.S." Wesker said, sitting down.

"Please tell me about it." Fiona said, also sitting down and putting an arm around Wesker.

Because the author doesn't want a scene where Wesker starts crying...yet...we'll now switch to Alfred and Steve.

"Where are we now?" Steve asked, still dressed as Alexia. They were in a room with a music box, a dresser, some dolls, and a bed.

"We're in our private residence dear Alexia. This is your room."

"_Oh brother. He still thinks I'm Alexia. Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along if it gets me out of here."_ Steve thought.

Steve thought he heard a noise coming from the hallway outside the room. He moved to the glass window and looked out it.

"Is someone there?" He asked in a feminine voice, to make Alfred happy.

"What is it? What's wrong Alexia?" Alfred asked, his voice even more obnoxious but strangely bothered Steve none.

"It's nothing. I thought I heard something. My mind's just playing tricks on me."

Alfred continued to go on talking about how the attack was planned and how they had to restore honor to the Ashford family. Steve was just about to speak when the door burst open. Three people stood in the doorway in the Charlie's Angels formation.

"This is embarrassing" Robby said, putting his right hand on his forehead.

"Oh lighten up." Claire said, slapping him on the shoulder only a little too hard. Robby stumbled and nearly fell on top of Alfred.

"Stay away from me you ingrate!" Alfred screeched, raising the rifle and aiming for Robby.

"Hey that's mine!" Robby yelled in anger but quieted down when a bullet scorched his ear. "I was never fond of it though. You can keep it if you want."

"And you Miss Redfield. You're the reason this island was attacked wasn't it? This is all your fault!" Alfred yelled, aiming the rifle at Claire.

Claire didn't really care about Alfred or the rifle pointed at her face. She was doing the best she could to keep from laughing but was failing horribly.

"Steve...ha...you're...hahahaha...dressed as a...woman...HAHAHAHA!" Claire gasped between laughs. She finally couldn't withstand it and started bursting out laughing.

"It's not my fault. It was either this or dying a horrible death." Steve said, blushing uncontrollably.

"If I were you, then right now I would be wishing for a horrible death." Jill laughed, grabbing a camera and taking a few snapshots.

"Seriously, you look so stupid." Robby spoke

"How dare you insult my Alexia like that! Hey are any of you even listening to me?

"Get a life!" Steve yelled.

"How dare you? You aren't my Alexia!" Alfred yelled, grabbing the wig off of Steves' head and rushing out of the room.

"Finally I can get out of these clothes" Steve said, taking the dress and the rest of the clothes off.

"Gross! Put some clothes on!" Claire said, rushing out the room with Jill and Robby following, all gagging at the mental image.

"What? I'm wearing boxers underneath." Steve called, slipping back into his regular clothes and calling them back into the room.

"You're well you. I can barely keep from vomiting just looking at you now, fully dressed." Claire said, walking up to the music box and putting the red ant queen into it causing it to open.

Steve handed Claire a music disc and she placed it into the open music box. As it played, something above them moved and brought down the bed, revealing a ladder and a hole in the roof.

"Well I guess we go up" Jill said, climbing up on the bed and then the ladder.

Robby followed Jill up the ladder. Claire was about to when Steve stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"Here. I found this in the training facility. It's an army proof. It could be useful" Steve said, handing the proof to Claire.

"Thank you." Claire said sincerely, taking the proof and putting it in her pocket and slowly began climbing the ladder. "Are you coming?"

"I'll wait down here just in case that freak shows again." Steve said, resting in a chair.

"Look who's calling who a freak" Claire said with a laugh, disappearing into the hole in the roof.

"_Claire. I wish I had your optimism and your belief in people._" Steve thought, leaning his head back. He started thinking about his family and how everything used to be so normal. He would have never thought that it would end like this a few years ago.

Fiona was in the middle of talking to Wesker when she noticed the submarine leave.

"Someone must be coming. We should get out of here" Fiona said, forcing Wesker up.

"But I'm not finished with the mansion story!" Wesker whined.

"Well get over it." Fiona said, rushing through the glass tunnel, her name tag from her pocket falling to the ground.

Wesker had little choice but to follow, still recovering from his emotional state. How could one little brat be able to make him cry. He wasn't even aware he could cry, with not being human anymore and all.

Alfred had ran to the old tank outside the training facility, his anger building . He pulled out a remote from his pocket and pushed a button, causing the tank to reveal another button. He pushed this one as well. The tank rolled forward, showing a hidden elevator. Alfred disappeared into the passage.

Jill, Robby, and Claire had awoken Steve, rushing him out the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked still a little drowsy.

"We found another proof but we also learned more than we should have about this island and the Ashfords" Claire said, drawing her handgun and rushing through the door. They ran as fast as they could only to stumble out in front of two bandersnatches.

"By all things evil and dark, now what?" Robby muttered.

"We'll never out run both of them. I say we use Robby as bait and let himlure them away while the rest of us run for our lives." Claire said, putting a "Kill Me First" sign on Robbys' back.

"But he'll be killed" Jill argued.

"That's the point. It's either him or the rest of us. A sacrifice of one person can save many more. And more important ones at that." Claire said.

"...I'm sold. Good luck Robby. Try not to die too fast." Jill said, giving him a small pat on the back.

"You're sending me to my death and all you can do is pat me on the back?" Robby asked in a somewhat disappointed voice.

The monsters had closed in on the group while they were disputing their plan. They both threw their arms at the group in unison, each snagging a person and slamming them into the wall.

Meanwhile:

A man had stepped out of the sub and walked through the tunnel, stopping when he noticed a name tag. He leaned down, picking up the tag and whispering "Fiona, please be alive." The man put it in his jacket pocket and continued along the tunnel.

End Chapter 6.

Um...remember the whole burning alive thing...that was a joke...hahaha...ha? Okay it wasn't that good but it was better than some of my chapters at least I think so...of course I think they all suck to an extent. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Again, all reviews are accepted...why because I'm crazy. And ideas are always helpful. Until next chapter...that is if I write one.

Kari: You're going to write one all right or I'll throw you in front of a train.

Me: Who are you?

Kari: I'm your muse, idiot.

Me: Where have you been all this time?

Kari: Building a torture chamber to help you think.

Me: How would that help me think?

Kari: Wanna find out?

Owen: I wouldn't take her up on that offer if I were you.

Me: Who are you?

Kari: You're no fun Owen.

Owen: I'm your guardian angel.

Me: Where were you when my sister chased me around with a knife?

Owen: You're still alive aren't you?

Me: Barely. I never go around her when she has a knife. And what about all those times I was hit in the head with a basketball or football.

Owen: I get bored. It's funny watching you get hurt.

Kari: And that's why I'm showing him to my torture chamber!

Okay so I created a muse and a guardian angel...or gave them names anyway. They'll be appearing in the next story I create...whenever that is. And my sister really did chase me around with a knife and my luck with sports is really that bad. Again give me a review and tell me what you think of the story and of my characters...and don't worry I'll describe them in the story. Leave Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I warned once but I must warn again. School is starting back...unfortunately. Anyway this is going to be updated very little for a while but I'll try to update on the weekends it just depends on how everything goes. The next chapter is below for those who care and for those who don't...well read anyway. A disclaimer and a warning: I don't own Resident Evil...as usual. Now the warning though I shouldn't really have to worry about it: There are death and blood in this chapter!...kinda. Read and find out who dies and if you like it more will join them but you'll have to tell me!

Chapter 7: Pain and Suffering

"Robby! Claire!" Jill cried out.

"No Claire!" Steve said, dropping to his knees and beginning to weep.

"I'm not dead you idiot! Get up and help!" Claire yelled at Steve as she gritted her teeth together.

"Claire. I can still hear her voice. Why her! Why not me!" Steve screamed.

"You'll think 'you' if I get out of this alive!" Claire said, shooting a look of annoyance at him.

"I can't bare to watch this!" Steve said before getting up and running away.

"Your boyfriend is so going to die a bloody and painful death when I get out of this" Robby said as he tried to break free from the monsters grip.

"He's not my boyfriend and I'll pay you $50 if I get to decide how he dies. I did read the magazine and all."

"Deal, now Jill kill these freaks!"

"Right." Jill nodded, taking out a large shotgun from her incredibly small backpack and firing two blasts into each of the monsters.

The creatures let go of the two and fell over dead, a mixture of green fluids and red blood pouring out onto the ground.

"It would be nicer if they bled the colors of the rainbow" Claire said, looking at the creatures as they were surrounded by the fluids.

"Yea and if they had Skittles in them" Robby said sarcastically.

"Skittles? They have Skittles in them?" Jill asked as she pulled out a knife, ready to cut them open.

"No it was a joke Jill!" Robby said as he took the knife away from the sugar happy Jill.

"Oh...don't joke about Skittles!" She said, folding her arms together.

"I'm sorry Jill. I promise as soon as we get out of here, I'll buy you a room full of Skittles but for now let's just get out of here!"

"Right!" Jill and Claire answered together.

With Fiona:

"Why are we hiding here again?" Wesker asked impatiently. They had been hiding around this corner for over 20 minutes.

"The submarine moved which must mean that someone is coming. If we wait here, we'll be able to get a jump on them." Fiona whispered, turning around to look Wesker in the shades

"Do you ever take those things off?" Fiona asked, reaching up for Weksers' sunglasses but he quickly grabbed her arm.

"No touching."

"What's the big deal? Come on show me! Please!"

"Fine if it'll shut you up." Wesker said, taking his glasses off to reveal fiery red eyes that looked like they held all the anger and hatred of the world in them. "Happy now?"

"What's the big deal? I have contacts that make my eyes red. I'm rather fond of red" Fiona said, leaning in closer to Wesker. Wesker just backed up slowly, trying to avoid the approaching girl.

"Fiona what are you doing?" A voice called from behind, causing her to stop her advance and turn around.

"Damian? What are you doing here?" She asked in complete confusion and embarrassment.

"I came to save you but it looks like you found your knight in dim, black armor. Who is he anyway?" Damian asked totally crushed.

"It's none of your business but it's Albert Wesker." Wesker said proudly.

"Albert Wesker? It can't be! You're dead!" Damian said in shock.

"Fiona let's go. We have to find the T-Veronica virus." Wesker said, pulling at the girls shirt.

"But–"

"Go." Damian said, cutting her off.

"Come with us. Please!" Fiona begged.

"I have something to do first. I'll be fine." Damian said before walking pass the two and entering a door.

"Great the one person who actually liked me enough to come and try to save me and he just so happens to walk in on me when I'm trying to trick this idiot in shades to help me get out of here. Just my luck" Fiona thought only to get an evil glare from Wesker. "What? You really do read minds?"

Wesker only grunted and strolled off.

"Great now I've went and abased myself." Fiona sighed as she walked off into the darkness ahead of her, now alone.

With Steve:

Steve didn't want to see what those ugly, long armed freaks were going to do to Claire and Robby. He felt awful for leaving them but he didn't even have a weapon. If he had stayed, they would have made him into a chew toy. He also regretted working for Alfred. Alfred had tried to abet him into killing Claire and the others. The thoughts made Steve start weeping but he quickly stopped and looked up when he heard a noise coming from in front of him. A figure hidden in the shadows stumbled forward.

"Da...Dad!" Steve asked in horror, his father shuffling forward towards him. "No! Stay away!" Steve yelled as he ran pass the broken jeep and to the elevator. "Come on! Come on!"

His father came ever closer, his arms outstretched.

"Work for heaven's sake!" Steve yelled, punching the elevator but it was abeyance from power. Steve's life flashed before his eyes as his once loving father now a rotten walking flesh-eater collapsed onto him. He ripped through Steves' clothes and bit into his torso. Steve screamed as loud as he could, the pain unbearable. Steve saw the blood drip from his fathers mouth as he rose up from his body before going back down for another bite. Steve slowly passed out as his father continued to devour his body.

"Steve!" Claire yelled as she heard his screams from outside the palace. "We have to help him!"

"It's too late." Jill said as she took Claire and hugged her. She accepted the embrace. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she heard yet another scream. Robby wasn't particularly good at handling situations such as these. He was used to pain. He had always abnegated pity especially after his parents had died. All he could do was stay by her.

"I'm fine. We didn't really know each other that well anyway but he had helped me...us." Claire finally said, breaking away from Jill as she looked at the proof that Steve had given her. "He was so much more than just a person who was also stuck here...he was a friend."

Through bloodshot eyes from all the tears, Claire noticed a small sparkle on the ground. She moved closer to it and picked it up. "Another proof."

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All employees and people who are trying to escape, please get to a plane as soon as possible." A familiar recording called out as planes filled the sky.

"No! Not the recording voice!" Robby and Fiona said each from different parts of the island, both knowing that they were in for a time that they would abhor.

With Damian:

"Great. The place is going to explode. It already looks like an abattoir in here. These bodies already abound" Damian said as he stepped over a decaying body. "I should find a plane. What's the use? The only reason I came here was to save Fiona but that looked like that was a stupid move. I should have know she was too good to be true." Damian argued with himself. "I can't believe she'd go fling herself at the first person she sees, let alone one of the persons she hates the most."

Damian was startled by the creaking of a door from behind him. He turned around to see a man who's skin looked as if it had been abraded away. The man advanced on the scientist who was struggling with his jacket, trying to pull out the handgun he had tucked away but the jacket had hindered his effort.

"Stupid jacket! Stupid life! Why is everything against me today?" Damian asked, as he finally pulled out the handgun only to be staring into the milky whiteness of the zombies eyes.

Damian backed up into a bench, falling over it, the handgun sliding several feet away. His untimely death was to be because of the person he loved **and** by one of the people who was infected by the virus he worked on. "Such irony." He thought as he gave up hope as he leaned against the bench, ready for his just desserts. The next moment, his white shirt was covered in blood. The zombie fell to the floor with a bullet in its' head.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Fiona said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go." Damian said he retrieved his discarded handgun.

"I need...no I have to apologize. What happened back there with Wesker was just an act. I was just doing it in order to survive but he wasn't interested in me any. All he wanted to talk about was his hatred for this Chris person." Fiona said with a puppy dog face.

"Do you know how childish that is?" Damian asked, though he actually thought it was cute.

"Yea but if it makes you forgive me then why not utilize my special talents?" Fiona asked. She could see he was beginning to forgive him. "You know, you'd look great if you weren't covered in blood." She chuckled.

"Well if you wouldn't have shot him then I wouldn't be covered in blood...well not his blood anyway." Damian pointed out in an argumentative way.

"I see your dullness hasn't changed any over the past day." Fiona laughed. "Come on let's get out of here."

With a nod and a hug, the two left the room, Fiona in the warmth of Damians' left arm. Claire wasn't doing so well. She had found the last proof but her sadness over Steve's death generally slowed her down and Robby had received a nasty bruise, possibly a fracture, to his side from the bandersnatche while Jill was still having her weird mood changes, causing her to possibly be a bigger threat to the group than the monsters. Finally being rid of Fiona, Wesker can now put his master plan into play and collect the T-Veronica

End Chapter 7.

The last part was just to bring everything together and to make some people wonder "why the heck have I butchered the storyline and why is Steve dead...though I am glad." so that's why I added it. You can hate me later. I actually liked Steve a little. He was well I don't have a good word for it but yea it was hard to write a good death scene for him. Some of the words I used are well bigger than I normally use but I'm practicing and familiarizing myself with some words for Honors Biology I so forgive me. This was one of those chapters where I just kinda tried to throw humor, action, and romance (though I suck at that) into it just to make my characters a little deeper. Fiona really isn't attractive to Wesker but he would have probably killed her by now if well he was in control so she was desperate. Long enough of me...here's a little down time with the characters.

Damian: Fiona. How is a 21 year old girl a head researcher and an elite soldier?

Fiona: Hey if Rebecca can do it then so can I and besides I'm actually a 50 year old woman.

Damian (with mouth wide open): But...but...how?

Fiona (to a camera): Well Damian, my secret is this diet and exercise video, this exercising machine, (whispers) and plastic surgery and liposuction but nobody really needs to know that.

...yes I'm a crazy person, run while you still can but review first! 'Til next chapter...which could be awhile...oh well if you review I may write it faster. Your call.


	8. Chapter 8

1Yes I'm still alive! Sorry for the slooooooooow updates. Biology has been testing my creativity and I feel both physically and mentally drained. Anyway a disclaimer. I don't own Resident Evil...or anything else while we're on the subject. Here's the next chapter and hopefully not the last.

Chapter 8: Feelings Betrayed

Fiona and Damian ran to find a plane only to find that one was left, which required three proofs in order to get the lift to the plane to work and there was the issue of raising the bridge up.

"Now what?" Damian asked as Fiona mashed multiple buttons, hoping for a miracle.

"Great. We have to have those stupid proofs. We'd never have enough time to find them." Fiona said, losing hope. She was just about to quit and give up when Robby, Jill, and Claire burst through the door, each holding one of the three proofs that she so desperately needed to work the plane.

"Fiona?" Jill asked in awe. "Please say you don't work for Umbrella! You were such a nice person. You couldn't possibly be working for those cold-hearted murderers!" Jill cried, stepping closer to Fiona.

"Jill, stop!" Robby demanded as he pointed his handgun at Fiona. "She's too dangerous. She can't be trusted."

"This selfish idiot is your brother? Apparently you got the brains and beauty." Damian said, looking Robby up and down in disgust.

"Yes." Fiona simply answered, hanging her head down.

"Do you know what she risked to come and help you? Do you know what danger she's been exposed of just because of your stupidity?" Damian shouted in anger. He couldn't believe that Fiona would risk her life for this idiot.

"What are you talking about? She picked Umbrella over me. She drugged me so she could go back to Umbrella!"

"But she didn't kill you now did she? If she didn't care about you then you'd be dead by now!" Damian argued, anger blinded him. "But that doesn't stop you from putting her in danger!"

"She's always in danger if she's working for Umbrella." Claire said from behind Robby, who was still pointing his handgun at Fiona and Damian.

"Who are you? This shouldn't concern you." Damian asked Claire.

"I'm Claire Redfield and this is Jill Valentine." Claire said.

"Redfield? Valentine? You're the member of S.T.A.R.S. that has given Umbrella so much trouble? I thought Redfield was a guy...well I can sort of see why they would think that." Damian said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Claire yelled, getting ready to pounce if he insulted her once more.

"Damian, just shut up. They're both right. Umbrella is doomed because of it's own cocky folly." Fiona said, a tear running down her cheek.

"You'll never see me again, I promise." Fiona said, ignoring the gun that was still pointed at her as she walked right pass the three.

"You'll be sorry." Damian threatened as he followed Fiona.

"Wait! Come with us!" Jill shouted after them but Robby had grabbed her.

"No. She'll just betray us if things get to rocky. We're better off without her." Robby said. Jill noticed his eyes were swimming with emotion. She could tell he loved his sister but he also feared her.

"She doesn't fear death. That's what makes her so strong." Jill thought to herself as she continued to stare into Robby's eyes, watching tears begin to form.

Damian would have hit every wall he came across if Fiona hadn't stopped him. Fiona was a strong person physically, mentally, and emotionally maybe one of the strongest but even she couldn't stand the thought of her brother holding a gun to her head and threatening her. She admitted to herself that she had done many wrong things but she didn't think she deserved this. He was the only family she had left. She went against Umbrella just to save him. Tears started running down her face, one after another. "Some genius I am. I couldn't even keep my own brother from hating me." Fiona said to Damian sadly, who just gave her a hug.

"My my. What a touching reunion you had with your brother. Sad though that he hates you. That's why you should have killed him along time ago." A voice called from behind them. They turned around to see none other than Albert Wesker.

"So now you're spying on me?" Fiona asked in a yell. "I'm infuriated and I'm ready to take it out on someone so bring it! I won't lose this time!"

"Such a foolish girl. You're anger and sadness has blinded you. You'd lose worse in this fight than in the first one and I won't let you live this time." Wesker said with an expressionless cold glare. "But if that is what you wish, then I suppose I could do you the favor of ending your pathetic life. You're useless now anyway. Emotions have contaminated your fighting spirit." Wesker started advancing slowly, cracking his knuckles. He intended to put all his strength in one killer blow that would finally grant her wish that would let her tortured soul rest.

"Stay away from her!" Damian yelled, charging at Wesker who only rushed behind him, sending a blow to Damian's spine with his elbow. Damian lurched forward, the attack sending several waves of pain through his body. He fell to the floor and was unable to move or get up, the attack had temporarily paralyzed him.

"Damian!" Fiona yelled in both worry and anger. She turned her attention to Wekser, her eyes showed a fiery passion.

"Looks like your boyfriend will be down for a while. Maybe I should go ahead and kill him too." Wesker laughed as he raised his foot like he was going to stomp on Damian's head.

"You monster! Touch him and you'll wish that you were the one dead!"

"Such big words for such a weak, helpless girl. You're lucky I find this amusing." Wesker said as he placed his foot firmly back on the ground. "Otherwise you'd have been dead along time ago."

Fiona was tired of hearing Wesker. She rushed up to him and threw a punch straight at his face but he slightly moved his head to where it would miss and then sent his fist hurling into her stomach. The punch threw her several feet back. She retaliated with a combinational flurry of kicks and punches but Wesker just blocked most with ease. She broke through Wesker's defense and managed a punch to Wesker's face. Before she could do anything else, though; Wesker had used a mountain storm kick on Fiona. The attack ,with Weker's superhuman strength, had made Fiona collapse.

"Now what should I do to kill you? Maybe I'll make it a slow painful death or maybe a fast one to thank you for the virus you gave me. Decisions, decisions." Wesker said aloud to himself as he paced in front of the barely moving body. "_This is amusing. I haven't had this much fun since I single-handedly got most of the S.T.A.R.S members killed. I remember it so well. Good times_."

With Alfred:

Alfred couldn't believe those brats had caused him such humiliation especially the one called Steve Burnside. Before he had escaped into one of his private jets, he had saw a monitor showing Steve being killed by his own father. Alfred took pleasure in watching the death of the dirty earthworm that had the nerve to turn his back on him. He had laughed when Steve had screamed. It reminded him of when Alexia and he had plucked the wings off the dragonfly and then fed it to the ants. Such was what the worm had deserved. Alfred was saddened though that he could not stay and watch the entire show but he didn't want to be caught in the explosion.

Back with Robby:

"We can't do anything like this!" Robby said. "The bridge is in the way. One of us has to move it."

"I'll do it." Jill said, moving towards the door.

"But"

"Claire isn't emotionally capable and both of you were hurt when you were thrown up against the wall by the bandersnatches."

"Jill...it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself. No telling what else could be out there." Robby begged but to no avail.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back as fast as I can." Jill said as she grabbed the lever, took out her shotgun, and exited through the plane's door. She ran through the door in the room and made her way to the other bridge. She crossed the bridge and entered yet another door. She placed the

lever into the slot. The bridge raised. She rushed across the new pathway and through the door. She moved the boxes and activated the lift. The countdown started, giving her five minutes.

Meanwhile:

Chris was on a small boat, heading for Rockfort Island. He knew he was along way from the island but he could only pray that Claire could hold on until he got there. Worst possible scenarios played through his mind, knowing all the horrible things that Umbrella was capable of. He just hoped there wasn't anything like the monsters at the Spencer Estate waiting for him there. He promised himself to never face things like that again without a rocket launcher and some whiskey. It just so happened he had lent the rocket launcher to a woman in red months ago but she never returned it and he had poured all his whiskey on his cereal this morning. Chris was sure that this was going to be a long day and every now and then he wondered if Claire was even worth it but he knew it was too late to turn back and Umbrella had to be stopped.

End Chapter 8.

Okay first I'm sorry it's so short but I have things I must do. Second, I haven't been funny lately. Don't know why...I believe it has to do with school and evil fun-sucking teachers but just my opinion. Leave review please!

Jill: Hey Chris. Does this outfit make me look fat?

Chris: _Oh crap! What do I do now? This question alone has nearly reduced the male population by half._ _Find something fast. Hey look it's a tyrant with a big claw running at me. Maybe if I jump in front of it, I'll get lucky and jump on it's claw and it'll kill me._

Jill: Why are you rushing that tyrant? Is it because of me? What did I do wrong? Come back! I don't want to be alone! I just asked a simple question!

Okaaaaay...that's me being weird again sorry. Once more, please leave me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 already? Wait...did I just say already? It's been 2 months since I started this story and a few weeks since I updated. Eh whatever. Another wonderful disclaimer: I own nothing in it's entirety. Nothing is nothing...unless you count annoying friends that you wish you could kill and a computer that nearly self-destructs when you use it...oh well. It's all part of the conspiracy the world has planned against me! Anyway on to the story!

Chapter 9: Safe in the Arms of Love (title is of no real importance)

The lift had taken Jill to the training facility's courtyard where the giant worm usually was, that is, until it made the mistake of eating the infamous Wesker and ended up with a giant hole in it's stomach. Jill carefully stepped out of the lift, making sure that no zombies or other hideous creatures were lurking around outside. She carefully checked her shotgun to make sure it was fully loaded as well as the pistol at her side before she made her way to the door in the courtyard and slowly opened it and entered the next area. She made a quick sweep of the area with her shotgun before taking the time to examine her surroundings more carefully. She realized where she was and felt a wave of relief pass through her as the voice reminded her of the time she had left. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she had to make it back to the jet. As she turned and started walking down the narrow path, the steel gate next to her was sent asunder as a giant creature came striding out towards her. Jill had barely managed to roll out of the way of the menacing creature and the large pieces of metal that flew toward her.

"No. Not another one! Not again!" Jill said with disbelief at the sight of the creature, her voice going slightly high. She readied the shotgun and fired four of the seven shots into it before the tyrant raised it's giant fist and slammed it into the ground where Jill had been standing before she jumped back. Jill knew how to fight these creatures but she also knew it took time and the time she so desperately needed was running out by the second. She emptied the remaining three shots into the creature. The creature repeated it's movements and attacks, causing Jill to have to dodge without the ability to reload. Three shots, about the size of magnum rounds, protruded through the creature's chest. The power of the bullets caused the tyrant to fall flat on it's face, apparently dead. A shadowy movement later and a young man was standing next to Jill, his face showing a mixture of satisfaction and delight.

"Yo! I thought I'd never find you, Jill!" The young man said, his accent mixed with his eccentric happiness making him harder to understand.

"Carlos, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Three minutes until the self-destruct system activates. Enjoy the remaining amount of time you have left! And yes the world is conspiring against you!" The voice recording said with it's usual evil delightfulness.

"No time, Jill! We have to get out of here! Please tell me you know where to go!

"Yes, follow me." Jill said with an unusually calm voice, especially given their present situation and the foretold doom by the recording, as she took Carlos by the arm and dragged him pass the bullet filled, blood gushing tyrant and toward the submarine.

"Why," She wondered, "why did he come here? Why to this place? Was it really just to save me or maybe to gather evidence and expose Umbrella?" She knew there was no way of knowing but she just couldn't help but wonder if Carlos actually cared for her or if it was just him being the macho idiot that he was. She pondered over this for several seconds until they arrived at the submarine dock. She ushered Carlos in first and then also climbed in.

"Jill, we only have one and a half minutes left!" Carlos said nervously, knocking Jill out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't take too long given we push the right button." Jill said wearily, looking at the multitude of levers and switches. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She asked no one in particular as she hit a button and pulled the lever.

The submarine jerked slightly as it started moving. In matter of seconds, it had reached the intended destination.

"Come on!" Jill yelled, running to the end of the tunnel with Carlos right behind.

They entered the next room only to find it was crowded with a myriad number of zombies.

"We don't have time for this!" Carlos yelled in grief. He raised the assault rifle that was resting at his side and shot the closest, advancing zombies. Jill made a route through the horde with her shotgun, sending most of them to the ground without a head. The two ignored the remaining zombies to their side as they rushed through the door in front of them. They both boarded the small lift and entered the plane.

"Jill! Where have you been!" Robby asked, preparing for takeoff, only to be surprised by the sight of Carlos at her side.

"Well, I kinda ran into this annoying creature that wouldn't leave me alone, oh and a tyrant barred by path." Jill mused only to make Carlos blush.

"It's good to see you again, Carlos. The more help, the better." Robby said, taking the controls. Moments later they were in the air, flying away from the exploding island.

Claire came out from the cargo pit, looking slightly better. She had stopped crying but she was still a little shaky. As the four began a conversation, a large thud jarred the plane, sending a look of panic and confusion among them.

"I'll go check it out." Claire said, grabbing the bow gun and some exploding arrows.

"Where'd you get those?" Robby asked in awe, not remembering picking up such a weapon or ammo.

"I found it. You were so stubborn and full of yourself that you didn't notice that I was carrying around a giant bow gun." She replied snobbishly with a small hint of humor in her voice.

"I see you're back to being your normal pain in the butt." Robby replied snappishly, only to look over to find a smile on Claire's face.

"I'll be back in a few." Claire said, turning around and disappearing through the door.

"Hey Carlos. Would you mind going with her? I'm afraid she might get hurt if there's something wrong." Robby asked, concentrating on the controls of the plane. Carlos just nodded with a sigh and entered the room.

"I didn't know you cared so much about her." Jill said jokingly as she sat down next to Robby.

"I don't hate her. She's actually fun to be around and talk to and it wasn't a good feeling to see her cry. I just don't want to see her get hurt." Robby said, somewhat embarrassed that he was sharing his feelings with Jill.

"That's good to hear. Chris will be happy to find out you protected his little sister." Jill smiled happily. "But I have a feeling that it's not over yet and what about Fiona and the guy that was with her? Damian wasn't it? Do you think they're still alive?"

"Yes. Fiona won't die so easily. She's too smart for that. Knowing her, she's already back at Umbrella headquarters." Robby retorted. He had strong feelings of hatred toward his sister especially when he thought about all the innocent people that she was probably responsible for killing. Robby gripped the controls more strongly out of anger. He couldn't believe his baby sister could commit such horrendous crimes but with the evidence repeatedly slapping him in the face, he could no longer hide from the truth. "I should have ended this when I had the chance." He thought, hearing multiple shots and thumps from the back of the plane.

"I'll go check on them!" Jill said hurriedly as she loaded the shotgun, rushing into the cargo area.

Jill entered the room only to see Carlos being slung around like a wolf sinking it's sharp teeth into the innocent deer's neck, tearing chunks of it out...you get the picture, it wasn't a pretty sight. The tyrant threw Carlos at Jill, who used her face as a way to block the incoming Carlos. They both ended up on the ground, dazed.

"Look at all the stars! I hope they aren't----" Carlos began to say but only to be stopped by a canister falling on his head, completely knocking him out.

"Great. A giant, bleeding, 150 pound oaf is on top of me and is ruining my shirt." Jill thinks to herself, trying to push Carlos off of her.

"This is for Steve!" Claire yelled, shooting one of the exploding arrows at the monster...unfortunately her aim was so horrible that it landed at the foot of the creature. The tyrant just chuckled at the reddish-haired girl only to have the arrow explode and create a hole in the floor that it fell through.

The tyrant began sobbing on its way down into the ocean. It sank multiple feet into the water to open its eyes to see little fish swimming around it. The tyrant was astonished to find itself alive until it remembered it was an organically walking tank. The tyrant began dreaming of living a peaceful life under the ocean with his new fish friends. The fish began to swim away and the tyrant followed only to be attacked and swallowed whole by a gigantic, unidentified creature. (A/N: And that's the real story of how the tyrant died. Back to the story.)

Feeling relieved, Claire went over to help lift the, according to Jill, uselessly, idiotic buffoon who probably didn't know how to shoot a gun, though she actually witnessed and was saved by the wounded Carlos.

Her feelings of hatred passing, Jill wrapped one of Carlos's arms around her, while Claire took the other one, and slowly carried him into the cockpit where Robby turned around with a look of horror at seeing the extensive amount of blood loss from the severe wounds.

"Jill, do you have any green herbs on you?" Claire asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I can make a medicine to help heal his wound if you give me it."

Jill dug through her pack and produced a light greenish-colored plant. She handed it to Claire, who then started crushing and producing a powdery substance.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Robby asked, amazed at the preciseness that Claire had as she worked on the medicine.

"It was one of my college classes. I may not look the part but I've taken quite a few advanced medicine classes." She responded, bragging somewhat.

"Really?" Robby asked, becoming more and more in a state of awe from the girl. Just a few hours before, he had hated her. He hadn't even knew her then, but now he started to gain respect for her. He believed she deserved admiration and he was going to give it to her. He only saw her as a good friend, though; he still had feeling for Jill. Every passing second and his given situation gained in complexity.

Minutes before the explosion:

Wesker had pretty much beat the crap out of Fiona only to retreat when he heard the impending doom of the island getting closer.

"Hate to hit and run but I have to collect my prize." Wesker said, pulling the wounded Fiona up to eye level and head butted her and left.

"Heh. That's right retreat because you think you've won but I bet you didn't count on me taking the virus from your pocket." Fiona said with a chuckle, her voice barely above a whisper. Wesker was already gone but she couldn't help but to feel a sort of victory, though she was bleeding from head to toe.

"We have to get out of here." Fiona said, helping Damian up. They both shuffled away, trying to find a safe place where the explosion wouldn't reach.

End Chapter 9.

I don't think the title was really relevant...I think I've just been listening to some freaky country music. Anyway forgive me.

Okay I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. If anyone has any ideas then let me know by **reviewing please!** Until next month...hopefully joking. Sorry no words from the characters today.


	10. Chapter 10

Ha! I finally update! Yes, I'm that lazy. Actually, I just haven't had time. Well, anyway, on to the story. Hope you partially like it at least

Disclamier: I do not own anything, especially sanity.

Chapter 10: A New Alliance.

"It's a miracle we survived." Fiona said to no one in particular, as she pushed a slab of concrete out of her way. Somehow they had managed to find a safe spot close to the prison. She looked over to the still unconscious Damian. She had tried to tend and dress his wounds as much as possible but she had very limited supplies to work with. "_Let's just hope for the best_." She thought, examining her own wounds. She couldn't believe she had lost to Wesker twice. No amount of practice and training could have helped her beat him. "_He is virtually invincible but surely he has a weakness."_

Fiona was so in-depthin thought; she barely noticed the figure coming toward her. He was wearing a combat vest, some camouflage and combat boots and was carrying a glock 17 and dual SMG's. On the right side of the vest, she could make out the words "R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S."

"He's a S.T.A.R.S. member!?" Fiona gasped. "_I thought he looked familiar. Hm, Chris Redfield I believe his name is._ _He must be here for that Claire girl that Robby was traveling with."_

"Who are you? Are you okay? How's your friend?" He asked with sincere concern, lowering his handgun. He found it hard to believe that someone had survived on this island.

"I'm Fiona and yes, I am okay. As for Damian, he isn't doing very well, as you can see. I think he's just unconscious, though." She said, not understanding why she was actually talking to him. He was, after all, trying to destroy Umbrella, her creations, everything that she had worked for and accomplished.

"Are there any more survivors on this island?"

"I don't believe so. There was an explosion on the island. Any survivors were probably wiped out. We were lucky enough to find a safe area, surprisingly." Fiona explained.

"Okay, come on. If we work together, I think we can get you out of here and find my sister." Chris said.

"Your sister?"

"Yes, my sister was, um, brought to this island. I've come to save her."

"Do you really think she's still alive?" Fiona asked, though she knew she was.

"I know my little sister. She wouldn't have died so easily. So, what do you say? Will you work with me?" Chris asked, holding out his hand.

"Hm, yes!" Fiona said, taking his hand and shaking it. "_I don't know what it is about him, but I feel he wants to truly help. I believe I can trust him."_

Meanwhile:

Wesker was too busy taking his anger out on the closest infected freaks to care about anything else. "How dare that witch trick me? I cannot believe I was stupid enough to lose the sample. No matter, if she's still alive, I'll just kill her quickly and take it back." Wesker said calmly, punching a zombie's head off. _"I should have killed her from the very first second I saw her on this forsaken island. She thinks she can outsmart me does she? Heh, I shall have my satisfaction once I put a bullet into her head._

Wesker, still incredibly ticked, decided to send out some probes over the island. _"If I don't run into her first, then I suppose I'll just have to let my little pets take care of her. They are getting rather hungry after all. I'll just retrieve the sample later._

With Robby and the others:

"Where are we heading?" Jill asked, rushing to Robby's seat.

"I don't know. The plane won't respond. It's stuck on autopilot."

"Hahahahahahahaha!" An annoying, screeching voice laughed through the radio. "You didn't think I would let you escape that easily, now did you?"

"Alfred! You maniac! What have you done?" Claire yelled into the transmitting device.

"Hehehe. You'll see my dear. I hope you like your destination." Alfred said. Then all was quiet except for the sound of static.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Carlos asked weakly.

"Carlos! You're awake!" Jill said happily. "I thought you were going to bleed to death.

"What happened to big ugly?"

"Clare took care of it. She's just like her brother." Jill complimented, directing a smile toward her. "She was the one who also took care of your wounds."

"Gracias Senorita Claire." Carlos said, before falling back asleep.

"Is he okay?" Robby asked, not sure of what to do now.

"He'll be fine, he's just exhausted." Jill explained, walking over and taking a seat next to Robby. "So, now what."

"I don't know. I guess we just wait and see where we end up.

"What is that freak thinking?" Claire asked, but no one wanted to think about it. It was Alfred after all.

"Hm, looks like we'll be going into dangerous territory. We should make sure our weapons are functioning and count our ammo." Robby said, placing his handgun on a table with three full clips. Claire and Jill did the same, each having two clips of ammo for their handguns.

"I haven't used these very much." Claire said, raising up the two pistols she had taken from the zombie that had burst through the window in the living quarters.

"I have 30 shotgun shells left plus the ones already in it." Jill said.

"And Carlos has his assualt rifle and a magnum. At least we'll be going in prepared." Robby commented, hoping that they were prepared enough.

With Alfred:

"I'll teach them what happens when they interfere with my plans! Just wait and see!" he yelled, walking down a large hallway. "This is it. My dear Alexia, it is time for you to awaken. Together, we shall crush these maggots!"

Alfred pushed numerous buttons and typed in a code. The liquid that had secured Alexia's survival and unconscious state was slowly being drained. The tube's door slid open, and the unclothed, blond-headed woman stepped out. She walked toward her brother, a smile on her face.

End Chapter 10.

Okay, I hope that was an okay chapter…and yes, I'm skipping around with the whole time and when things take place…and I'm fully aware that Alfred is supposed to die after awakening Alexia…but Steve shot him in the game…and well, yea. Anyway, I always wondered what would have happened if Alexia and Alfred were to ever both be alive at the same time. Oh well, I'll work it out…hopefully. Maybe I won't wait so long to update next time. Read and Review please! Later!


End file.
